coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8950 (21st July 2016)
Plot Leanne packs off a worried Simon to school, while Steph goes along with her to the medical centre for her appointment. Leanne is worried that her problems conceiving mean she could lose the baby. Aidan takes on two new machinists. Jenny is upset that she wasn't asked. Sally prepares dinner from a Gordon Ramsey recipe, going all out to impress the Nazirs. Steve loses his wedding ring and hides his hands from Michelle while he looks for it. Audrey brings Max and Lily home although David is still obsessed with Clayton being on the loose. Simon turns up at the medical centre while Leanne is waiting to be seen and demands to know what's wrong with her. Leanne assures him it's nothing bad. Sarah decides she's been in hospital long enough after reading a detailed report of Kylie's death in the Gazette. Bethany finds her packing and tries to talk her out of leaving, saying that she and Harry need her to be well before coming home. Sarah agrees to remain in hospital for a while longer. Dr Gaddas tells Leanne that she should have a healthy pregnancy. David admits to Max that he wanted to kill his mum's murderer before Gail tells him that the police have arrested Clayton. Johnny feels awkward around Jenny and is relieved when she tells him she doesn't think he was taking advantage. Jenny is pleased that he's still keen and they kiss again. Yasmeen, Sharif and Alya enjoy Sally's soiree, with Sally and Yasmeen finding common ground with their interest in environmental issues. Michelle and Liz find Steve using a metal detector on Rover. Michelle stops him and returns his ring, which she's had engraved after he left it by the sink. Steve is touched. Simon forces Leanne to admit that she's pregnant. The evening having gone well, Sally invites the Nazirs to a soiree with her council colleagues. Yasmeen is about to accept when she notices her throw over Sally's sofa and accuses her of stealing it. Grabbing the throw, she announces she'll hold her own drinks party. Max is worried about losing David too. David assures him that he's not going anywhere. Cast Regular cast *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie (Uncredited) *Harry Platt - Pixie & Presley Sellars (Uncredited) Guest cast *Dr Eamonn Parker - Drew Cain *Dr Gaddas - Christine Mackie Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and yard *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and conservatory *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld- Factory floor *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Waiting room and doctor's office *Street Cars *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Psychiatric ward Notes *This additional Thursday episode was transmitted at 8.30pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Bethany begs Sarah to stay in hospital until she is better; and Leanne does her best to disguise her morning sickness, but Simon suspects she is terminally ill. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,970,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2016 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns